Nuestro Primer Beso
by mayra94
Summary: Siempre supo ser fuerte... aun asi siempre ahi una primera vez para perder... y lo peor es tener q ser rescatada por un perezoso e imbecil proyecto de hombre Shika-Tema


Venía corriendo por un bosque. Mi hermano, el Kazekage, me había mandado a llevar unos papeles muy importantes a Konoha. En el camino unos ninjas del sonido me atacaron, sabían muy bien lo que llevaba, mas no se los iba a entregar tan fácil, enfrentarlos era imposible estos ninjas tenían suficiente ventaja como para ganarme, ellos me atacaban, y yo no podía hacer nada mas q correr, debía correr y llegar pronto a esa aldea, esa información debía ser entregada.

Pero torpe y tonta como soy me tropecé y caí, al segundo los ninjas me rodearon, era mi fin, vi como una espada cortaba el aire, y se dirigía a mi estómago, solo cerré los ojos... Pero, no sentí nada, luego de unos segundos los abrí, vi la espada sobre mi, suspendida en el aire, luego la enfundaba y me estiraba la mano para que me parara, no se la di, con un kunai en mano se lo clave en la palma, se oyó un quejido

...: que mal agradecida, encima que te salvo me di vuelta, ya que la voz venía de atrás mio

Temari: Shikamaru, el ninja estaba parado haciendo un jutsu, el de control de sombras, controlando a todos los ninjas que se encontraban allí, vi que hacia unos sellos, cerre mis ojos aprisa, conocía esa técnica y sabia que haría una masacre, de pronto escuché los gritos, como los huesos se quebraban y los cuerpos caían al suelo,

Shikamaru: abre los ojos Temari, ya puedes ver los abrí despacio, y me vi cubierta de sangre, cuerpos en el piso, y Shikamaru, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo lo siento, se manchó tu ropa, Jeje será problemático quitar las mancha dicho esto se dejó caer de cara al piso.

Temari: Shikamaru, no, que te paso lo tomé en mis brazos y me senté bajó la sombra de un árbol, lejos de la sangre. Me senté con mi espalda en el tronco y coloque a la cabeza de Shikamaru en mis piernas, esperando a que reaccione.

Shikamaru: Temari dijo con voz confusa

Temari: Si Shikamaru soy yo le respondí.

Shikamaru: que problemático, te vine a salvar y tu me salvaste a mi

Temari: No es así, de no ser por ti, estaría muerta ahora mismo, y de no ser por mi, no habrías estado en ese peligro hable mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Shikamaru: yo ya estoy, podemos irnos dijo parándose

Temari: Claro vamos le respondí, y partimos caminando hacia Konoha

De camino allá íbamos tranquilos, y yo me sentía segura con el al lado. Cerca ya de Konoha, veníamos hablando, de pronto no entendí que me decía, lo mire y lo tomé de la mano, mi vista se estaba nublando, pero distinguía su silueta, mi visión poco a poco se nublo mas y maas, hasta que me desvanecí.

Me desperté, con los gritos de Shikamaru. Me tenia en sus brazos y íbamos a gran velocidad por las calles de Konoha, recocía el lugar era camino al hospital, o a la casa de Sakura.

Shikamaru: Temari no te duermas, por favor ya llegamos su voz sonaba asustada y nerviosa, sabia que yo no estaba bien mi vista era nula y mi cuerpo no respondía. No entendía nada, al instante llegué al hospital,

Shikamaru: un médico, llamen a Haruno es una urgencia el no paraba de gritar y ordenar, vi a Sakura, movía sus labios mas no entendi lo que dijo y volví a desmayarme.

…: Temari... Temari, estas bien

Temari: Shikamaru hable confundida

Shikamaru: soy yo Temari, como te encuentras? me pregunto, su tomo denotaba gran preocupación

Temari: Mejor que antes le respondí, el dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero luego cuestione que me paso??

Shikamaru: es que algún kuranai que te tiraron, debía tener veneno y eso te paralizo, pero Sakura fue quien te salvo, de no ser por ella no habrías contado el cuento dijo con tono serio

Temari: acaso crees que te voy a dejar mi boca fue mas rápida que mi cabeza y no pensé lo que dije

Shikamaru: Que?? añadió Shikamaru confundido

Temari: Eh...debía decir algo rápido e inteligente, pero mi cerebro no me fallo que no los dejaría solos; a mis hermanos, a mis amigos de Konoha, a mis alumnos

Shikamaru: A tu novio añadió Shikamaru sin vergüenza

Temari: Cual?? cuestione

Shikamaru: Alguno de los tantos dijo con un tono de reproche

Temari: Ya quisiera tengo como mínimo uno...añadí para rematar

Shikamaru: Que?? quiso seguir pero fue interrumpido

…: Shikamaru, debes salir dijo una peli rosa con traje de médico

Shikamaru: Bien Sakura-san dijo en señal de respeto a la kunoichi pero lo seguiremos luego me dijo provocando un poco de vergüenza cosa que mis mejillas hicieron notar, luego me beso la frente y salio, con su aire perezoso, y misterioso a la vez, ese que tanto me gusta, el balanceo de su andar, ni rápido mi lento. Se veía muy sexi!!

Sakura: Temari, seguís ahí, o te fuiste con Shikamaru dijo picará y sería a la vez

Temari: Éh, este no sigo acá, como me va a interesar él, Sakura, por favor

Sakura: Temari, que me mientas sobre tus sentimientos no es importante, ahora mentirte a vos misma es grave

Temari: Eh... desgraciadamente Sakura tenia razón

Sakura: solo piénsalo.

En eso entra Naruto, para salvarme de oír lo que no quería

Sakura: Ah bueno, yo tengo trabajo, los dejó, quería controlar que estés bien y conciente, visto eso me retiro la kunoichi médico salio de allí, dejándome con el rubio que se sentó al lado de mi cama.

Naruto: como estas?

Temari: Bien mucho mejor ahora, gracias a los médicos

Naruto: Por lo que se, estabas mal, Shikamaru casi me mata cuando entró, pero ahora me contó lo sucedido y me pidió perdón el rubio esbozo una sonrisa

Temari: Por que pregunté, solo oír su nombre me interesaba.

Naruto: Bueno es un poco largo dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Temari: Eh... Como que no tengo mucho tiempo respondí mirándome en la cama recostada El noto mi Sarcasmo y se rio suavemente

Naruto: Bueno yo vine al hospital, tenia que hacerme unos estudios, y en eso lo veo a Shikamaru, lo saludo pero me lanzó una mirada asesina, y siguió corriendo gritando por ayuda, me asusté, así que me quedé hasta que saliera, vi que entró contigo en brazos, note que estabas mal cuando entró Shikamaru contigo y decidí ver como te encontrabas, me asusté suspiro y tomo aire luego lo vi salir tranquilo, y me conto que estaba muy preocupado por ti, por eso solo priorizó tu salud, esa fue su explicación y se disculpó, pero por mi siendo sincero me miro y con una sonrisa medio picará y tono serio pero por mi es algo mas que 'relación diplomática' dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos que indicaba comillas.

Temari: Naruto, no creo que Shikamaru este interesado en mi añadí sonrojada y tímida, mientras que por dentro me alegraba

Naruto: Si te lo a seguro, te juro mas de una vez a hablado de ti ,como una mujer, mas alla de kunoichi y embajadora de la arena dijo afirmando lo anterior

Temari: Naruto, es cierto? pregunté desconcertada

Naruto: Ajá, no te miento... Piénsalo, yo me tengo que ir, invité a Hinata a comer, adiós Temari-chan dijo saludando y saliendo de la habitación, dejándome sola y confundida

Temari: Por que??, será cierto, le gustare como algo mas que una aliada, una compañera, que es lo que yo pienso de el, yo lo veo con otros ojos, mi actitud con el es diferente, debo admitirlo me gusta...

…: Temari una voz me sacó de mi mente Sakura me dejó pasar, y me pidió que te cuide, esto será problemático

Temari: Vamos Shikamaru no seas perezoso, cuanto tiempo tengo que estar el se acercó y se sentó a mi lado colocando sus codos en sus rodillas, apoyando su cara es su palmas me miro tan cautivador que me sonroje Para cuanto tiempo tengo aquí adentro le pregunte

Shikamaru: Por ahora vas bien si seguí así mañana a la tarde te dan el alta, ya en tu aldea se pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido dijo con su típico tono aburrido

Temari: No!! Que vergüenza y que deshonra para mi aldea dije llena de vergüenza

Shikamaru: Sh, no seas tonta, dijo acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía era mas que tu y no podías con todos,

Temari: Pero si no hubieses llegado me abrían matado dije bajando la mirada evitando la confrontación de nuestros ojos

Shikamaru: Y para eso estoy yo, para cuidarte dijo tomándome del mentón y obligándome a mirarlo Temari, yo, quería saber si tu querrías salir conmigo luego de que te den el alta

Temari: Claro que si Shikamaru respondí muy feliz.

Luego llego ese día tan esperado, me arreglé, vestí con un vestido negro, con detalles en rojo, me solté el cabello y salí con el. comimos en un bello lugar, luego salimos a beber algo en un lindo bar, me estaba mirando fijo.

Shikamaru: Temari, puedo decirte algo... Es raro y puede ser muy problemático para ambos

Temari: Si Shikamaru, ya sabes que a mi me gusta meterme en problemas, dije con un tono sensual y provocador...

Shikamaru: Bueno, esta noche luces muy linda, mas que de costumbre, pero ya no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en vos, me gustas, me vuelves loco, te quiero y solo para mi, tengo que decirte lo mucho que me gustas dicho esto me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hasta él

Temari: Shikamaru, tu también me gustas, no puedo dejar de verte como algo mas que un shinobi, me atraes mucho no me dejó hablar me beso, como nunca creí que lo haría, de forma apasionada, soltándome solo cuando se quedo sin aire.

Shikamaru: Temari... Como seguiremos esto no puedo vivir lejos de vos,

Temari: Shikamaru, por favor disfrutemos el ahora, después vemos el mañana, solo quiero estar con vos, el resto no importa y lo demás es lo de menos, ya verás, no es tan problemático dicho esto se relajo un poco y tomándome de la nuca me volvió a besar. Así paso nuestra primera salida, nuestro primer beso... Pero no el último... o eso espero…

CONTINUARA…??


End file.
